Edward faces the Dark Lord
by Disciple of Shai-Hulud
Summary: Yes, I went there.


**Darth Vader versus Edward**

_A/N: I find that listening to the "Imperial March" makes reading anything with Darth Vader in it more enjoyable._

_It also works with writing a story with Vader._

Setting: Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ shuttle bay. At the moment, no crew or handler droids arranging cargo or machinery.

Silence dominated the _Executor_'s shuttle bay. It was completely eerie. Normally a setting for a cacophony of noises and voices, the shuttle bay's silence was disturbed only with the hissing of a _Lambda_-class shuttle's repulsors on standby.

At the far end of the shuttle bay, the hiss of the eastern bay sliding door could be heard as it admitted the entry of a Stormtrooper unit. Swiftly, they made a perimeter check of the area. One could never be completely certain of the security of any military stronghold, especially in wartimes.

Another sliding-hiss of the eastern door was heard. Through the security doors came the sound of heavy boots landing on the thick, unyielding durasteel floor, the swish of robes, the rasp of mechanical breath. With these sounds came the image of the Lord Vader. Even with the bright illumination of the ship bay, his very presence brought a darkness that dimmed his environment. His faithful soldiers, contingents of the infamous five-oh-first, stood at the ready in front of the _Lambda _military transport.

"Lord Vader, Admiral Piett reports that all stations are ready. First and second companies are ready to begin their advance on the planet. They only await your arrival," the lieutenant of the accompanying 501st informed him. A rasp of breath and a nod of his helmet as assent, and they moved to board the shuttle.

"Halt, foul demon!" The Stormtroopers spun around, their E-11s scanning the room for the source of the command. "Thine reign of tyranny ends here!" And from the shadows emerged a creature so horrible, so terrifying, that not even the most twisted creations of Sith Magic could possibly compare to it.

"Thine dark presence shall afoul the lives of Meyerland no longer." As he stepped into the light, they could see that his skin was pale and waxen; his eyes were dark red and sunken; his hair was stringy and unruly, as if he lived in the wild and let it go untamed. His thin, pale white lips framed his mouth from which the tips of sharp, pointy fangs could be seen. His arms were long and wiry; his legs were of the same build and were dressed in dark brown tights. He was like some dark impersonation of a man, a wax figure who imitates that of life yet brings out a disturbing presence at its failure.

He was dressed in some archaic-looking armor. On his torso he wore chain mail of an unknown alloy; it glowed and sparkled in the presence of light, like the stars twinkling in the Tatooine night sky. At his right hip a sword sheath was clipped to his belt. His arms bore leather arm braces; they were identical except for one difference. A small square on his right gauntlet blinked red and green lights above the crisscross pattern of black mesh, a speaker for his comlink. Similarly on his legs he wore black leather greaves. Intricate patterns ran down his shin guards, following the design of a red rose in full bloom.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" the lieutenant demanded. Ignoring him, the creature ostentatiously drew his sword. "Come ye agent of evil. Draw thy sword and face justice at the hands of my blade." The troopers of the five hundred first stiffened at those words. Training his weapon on the creature, his soldiers following suit, "Take him down, boys –" The Stormtrooper commanded…stopped at the sight of Vader's upraised palm.

From his left hip he drew his lightsaber. A meter long shaft of crimson light erupted from the lightsaber's hilt.

"Now you shall meet justice for the death of my beloved Bella," came the being's shrill cry. He stepped forward and, with a speed that one could not attribute to such a weak looking being, bounded and slashed towards the Dark Lord's chest. Before the creature knew it, however, he was caught mid-lunge, his body held aloft in midair.

"Damnation! What treachery be this?" screeched the abomination. Suddenly he was thrown across the room, slamming against crates, control consoles, and observation platforms. He crashed to the ground with a loud crack, the sound of neck bone cracking. "Have the body disposed of, lieutenant. Find out how this creature snuck aboard my flagship." "At once, my lord…"

But he was cut off by the sound of chuckling coming from the prone body on the floor. "You cannot kill me. I am immortal, a vampire. I am Edward of the House of Cullen! I will show you no mercy" And the body stood up, not through climbing to its feet like a man beaten like him should, but like some grotesque imitation of a puppet, lifted upwards on its strings.

"I shall show you the true power of the Dark Side." As Edward made for another lunge, Darth Vader commenced with an attack of his own, slashing downwards in the standard Djem So attack pattern. But the creature was too quick. Pirouetting on his feet, he made to parry with his weapon, only to see it disintegrate on the lightsaber's blade. Caught off guard, his mouth beginning to screech some unmanly profanity, his exclamation turned into a squeak as he was caught once again, this time in the grip of the Sith Lord's Force Choke. Reaching outward, drawing in the power of the Dark Side, Darth Vader immersed himself in his emotions, his anger, his hatred rushing through his veins, flooding his mind as it suffused him with energy. Slowly, Edward could feel his body being crushed inward. His bones were slowly pulverized, his organs shriveling up as they were slowly squeezed by an invisible hand. He could feel the pressure at his skull, the mounting force as the Dark Lord slowly crushed every fiber of his being.

With a sickening thud Edward's body stopped twitching, his remains not unlike the picture of a dirty rag, slowly twisted and squeezed so as to get the excess water out of it before scrubbing. For good measure, the Dark Lord hurled his lightsaber at the corpse, spinning like a fan blade, dicing and vaporizing as much of the body as possible.

Vader looked at his lieutenant who, surprisingly, seemed untroubled at all by the extermination he had just witnessed. "Lieutenant, tell the soldiers to pull back from the planet. There will be no survivors. Relay my order to Admiral Piett to begin bombardment on this planet of Meyerland." "As you wish, Lord Vader."


End file.
